Esmeraldas do Caos
"Os servidores são a 7 Chaos. O caos é poder. Poder é enriquecido pelo coração. O controlador é o que unifica o caos." ''--Tikal explicando sobre as esmeraldas em Sonic '' As Esmeraldas do Caos, na história do jogo, são antigos artefactos mágicos com um poder surreal. O poder quando bem manipulado pode lhe dar habilidades inimagináveis, além de servir fonte de energia para qualquer ser ou máquina. Elas existem desde o primeiro jogo do [[Sonic the Hedgehog|Sonic]. Diferente dos anéis elas contém grande valor de Energia Chaos. São no total 8 Esmeraldas contando a Esmeralda Mestre, Elas podem transformar-se nas Super Esmeraldas e dar mais poder a quem as possui. As 7 Esmeraldas do Caos são 7 esmeraldas de 7 cores diferentes: Verde, azul escuro, azul claro, vermelho, prata, rosa e amarelo. Elas contém uma fonte de poder muito grande, e quando estão juntas, podem fazer uma coisa ser a mais forte do mundo, e invencível. Alguns personagens, podem se transformar em Super Forma, quando as junta, como o Sonic, que pode se transformar no Super Sonic. As 7 esmeraldas do caos não tem dono fixo. Em Sonic, elas precisam ser encontradas, mas Dr. Robotnik (mais conhecido como Dr. Eggman) sempre tenta roubá-las. Cada esmeralda tem o poder de criar um universo e dão a quem possui um poderes inimagináveis. Quando juntas elas conseguem criar 7 universos inteiros ou mais, e dão ao Usuário q as possui a habilidade de se transformar na forma''' Super, 'e caso o usuário consiga aumentar o poder das esmeraldas, as esmeraldas ficarão com um poder enorme e se tornarão as 'Super Esmeraldas do Caos 'que tem o poder '''TRIPLICADO, '''e caso o usuário utilize ela do mesmo jeito que se usa para se transformar em 'Super 'ele alcançara o nível: '''Hyper'.''' '''Uma forma quase impossível. Quando o usuário que já se transformou mais de 1 vez com essas esmeraldas fica com muito ódio ou raiva no coração as esmeraldas ficarão negras e com todo o poder convertido em trevas e drenado, deixando cada esmeralda zerada, e o usuário na forma '''Dark, '''uma transformação maldita que se alimenta do ódio do usuário que esta nessa forma, o usuário pode ate perder o controle de si mesmo com essa transformação.... e acaba machucando alguém que não queira. Aparições: Games: # Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles # Sonic Adventure # Sonic Adventure 2 # Sonic Advance series: ## Sonic Advance ## Sonic Advance 2 ## Sonic Advance 3 # Sonic Heroes # Shadow the Hedgehog # Sonic Rush # Sonic Jump # Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) # Sonic Riders # Sonic Rush Adventure # Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood # Sonic Unleashed # Super Smash Bros.: ## SSB. Brawl ## SSB. for nintendo 3ds/Wii U # Mario & Sonic series: ## Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games ## Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games # Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing # Sonic Colors # Sonic Generations # Sonic the Hedgehog 4 # Sonic Lost World # Sonic Runners # Sonic Mania # Sonic Forces Quadrinhos: # Sonic the Hedgehog Story Comic # Sonic the Comic # Archie Comics Animações: # Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog # Sonic Underground # Sonic X Habilidades: Poder Infinito Dar poder aos utilizadores ou as máquinas Corrigir danos na realidade Ativar os Templos de Gaia Curiosidades: * Embora em Sonic The Fighters fosse mencionado que havia uma 9ª Esmeralda, ela nunca mais voltou a aparecer. * Nos primeiros jogos, as Esmeraldas eram colecionadas em fases especiais. Nos jogos atualmente, elas são conseguidas ao passar da história. * Elas contém um valor positivo e negativo. Quando o Sonic usa o poder positivo, ele transforma-se no Super Sonic. Quando usa o poder negativo, ele transforma-se no Dark Sonic. * Em Sonic the Hedgehog 2, se o jogador ganhar um Game Over (ou finalizar o jogo) e começar um nov jogo via o menu de opções, o núero de Esmeraldas do Caos que tiver no jogo anterior vai ser transferido para o novo jogo. Categoria:Objetos